Power tools generally include a motor connected to a power source to power the tool. One such motor is a brushed direct current (DC) motor. In brushed DC motors, motor brushes make and break electrical connection to the motor due to rotation of the rotor. Conventionally, brushed DC motors were used in power tools for their relative ease of manufacture and low cost. However, brushed DC motors have several drawbacks when used in power tools. One drawback of brushed DC motors is that the brushes eventually wear out reducing the longevity of the power tool. Further, because the brushes are making and breaking electrical connection, there may be sparks and electrical noise within the power tool. A brushless DC motor is another type of motor used in power tools. A brushless DC motor uses electronically controlled switches to selectively apply power to coils of a motor to drive a rotor, rather than brushes.